Short stories of the cat
by Wavecat
Summary: A gathering of short interactions between Kristen my own character and the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Review please and tell me if you like them or not. The Akatsuki may be out of character but... I get nothing from this but something to do late at night. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except for Kristen.

"Kisame would Itachi want you to just give up like this?!" Kristen yelled at her best friend and adoptive brother figure. "You have lived your hole life not giving a crape about any one who was not part of your team at the moment and even then you some times didn't care about them so why the sudden down attitude?" She got no answer from the obviously bothered shark ninja who was sitting on the edge of the cliff near the Akatsuki base. She knelt down behind her team mate and grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn around and face her. "I knew what he was trying to do and could not bring my self to stop him or ignore his request for me to stay out of the fight." Kisame was bothered more than he was letting on by his own lack of action to stop his partner's death. His response was clear evidence of such. "I know it bugs you that he wanted to die like that but Itachi-san had his reasons and would not have stopped in his quest to do what he thought he had to even if you or I had asked him to." "Does his death not bug you at all Kristen?" Kisame's question had struck a nerve in her. "Yes his passing bothers me more than I can say but again he wanted it to happen so no one could have stopped him." Kristen had started to sniffle and tears were starting to run down her face in an extreme show of sadness. The ex Mist nin turned around completely when he heard his younger team mate crying. She had not cried scents Hidan and Kakuzu had died. She had promised Itachi, their now deceased team mate, that she would not cry any more after that day. She had kept to that even when Deidara had died and that had bothered her almost as much as this was. "Like wise." Kisame started as he grabbed the smaller ninja pulling her to himself. "Would he want you to break your promise to him because of him? Itachi loved seeing you happy and was very bothered when you got upset Kristen. Chear up if for no other reason then to remember him in a happy light." His words had done their job and calmed her down though; she still leaned against him like a pillow. "So you aren't going to end it then?" Her odd way of asking made him chuckle. "No." Kisame answered ruffling her hair a bit."I'm not going to get myself killed. You still need some one to keep an eye on you." This made Kristen laugh. "I can't be that bad Shark." Reaching up Kristen grabed the collar of his Akatsuki cloak pulling it away from his face. "You are that much trouble kitten." Kisame muttered as the two watched the remaining sun light fade from view.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you always buzzing around me hm?" Deidara asked as Kristen fallowed him down the hall for the 3rd or 4th time that day. "I want to be around each of you while I can Deidara. I fallow everyone around every now and then. As ninja we don't know when or how we will die we just know that we will and that we will most likely not pass of old age." Her dark tone made Deidara stop and turn to toward the younger ninja in surprise. Kristen had never spoken in such an odd tone before. "What got in to you Kristen you are normally all over the place and happy?" Said girl turned her face up to the stone ceiling. "The life is getting to me I guess. Living like we do from the age of 3 and a half has warped my brain to think differently than you might. Until I die I want to spend as much time as I can with you and the others I care about so that when I do pass on I can be happy and know that I was truthful and shared how I felt with the ones who cared enough to listen." With this said Kristen turned back around and headed down the hall the way they had been heading down to begin with. Deidara remained where she had left him speechless for a few minuets before shaking his head and starting to head back to his room. No longer remembering why he had come out of his room in the first place. "She must have hit her head on that last mission or something hm." Deidara muttered as he reentered his room.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is the point of having feelings for some one if you don't tell them about it?" Hidan countered. His reaction startled Kristen. "What if every time I try to tell the person the words just disappear from my mind? How am I supposed to tell him then?" She snapped back at him. "I don't know, write the shit down or something for all I care just figure it out and quit moping around like a little kid!" Blinking Kristen got an idea. "Thanks Hidan you just gave me a great idea!" With that she ran off. "Of cores I gave you a great idea I am after all f *#ing smart." As he informed the air of his intelligence he grabbed a glass from the counter and toulk a drink from it. While he was drinking Sasori came in to the room. "Have you seen were I put the new poison I was working on Hidan?" Said man spit out what he had been drinking and began to cough violently. "Well I'll take that as a yes." Sasori muttered as he removed the vile from Hindan's hand and slipped out of the room leavening Hidan to choke on the kitchen floor.


End file.
